tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moth King
The Moth King is an extremely powerful sorcerer who claims to be not only immortal, but an incarnation of the Daedric Princes Sheogorath, Clavicus Vile and Mehrunes Dagon that appears in The Burned-Mane Canon. Biography The Moth King's first recorded appearance was in 4E 201, around the time of the Dragon Crisis in Skyrim, although myths and legends of the King in the Mountains pre-date this by over 400 years. In this appearance the Moth King exited a portal and allegedly brought down a dragon with a single word stealing the beast's soul, then using its power to raise a fortress of Gold in the Wrothgarian Mountains. Over the next twenty years The Moth King honed his abilities and began experimenting with the boundaries of magic, like possession and resurrection spells. An extremely skilled illusionist and alterationist the Moth King used his iron deposits and turned them into gold decorating his fortress almost entirely with the precious metal. Prior to his arrival in Skyrim at the turn of the century, the Moth King is believed to have read Elder Scrolls with the Moth Priests in Cyrodiil, something that slowly drove him psychotic and blind. Events of AGOT: High Rock When the Moth King appears in 4E 227, he first provides an interrogation room to Carrik, Cyrus Troyne and Sir Lyon along with their captured orc. Upon the culmination of the interrogation, The Moth King took the defeated Orc's soul as payment for his hospitality towards the group. Later on The Moth King provides sanctuary for the Order of the Crow knights led by Gerrick Direnni, who had just been defeated in battle by the Orsimer of the Wrothgarian region. During the Crows' stay, The Moth King patronisingly referred to Knight Commander Gerrick as King Crow, and complimented him on his mammoth miscalculation. The sorcerer nevertheless offered his fortress as suitable accommodation. The Moth King also included a vague warning, alluding to the Direnni's upcoming assassination at the hands of Renard. In return for this generous act of hospitality, The Moth King turned to the other Crows and demanded a favor for the future, an offer that was reluctantly accepted. On the night of the assassination, rather than warn Gerrick directly, the Moth King told Carrik about Renard's plot which he had foreseen and prompted the Bosmer to leave his post thus enabling the Moth King to exit his fortress and make his way to Shornhelm undetected. Upon his arrival in Shornhelm, The Moth King encountered Torbjorn, a drunk Nord. Deciding he would need sight to accomplish his task, The Moth King killed Torbjorn and stole his appearance along with his stalhrim armor. Despite being a skilled illusionist, the face transfer didn't go successfully for unknown reasons as a result Torbjorn's appearance began to decay with his face darkening and eyes emitting a strange yellow glow akin to Vampirism. Several days later the Moth King still using Torbjorn's appearance decided to ambush Sir Beren Auld and brutally murder him with a soul capturing war axe made of silver. The ambush worked and Beren failed to put up much of a fight dying almost instantly from his wounds. The Moth King returned during the battle of Shornhelm at the height of the High Rock Civil War to save Tanis Vos from death after he had been savagely attacked by a group of bloodfiends. In payment for his life Tanis agreed to serve the Moth King in all his future plans. Spells * Lightning bolts * Invisibility * Muffle * Transmute * Teleportation * Resurrect * Dead Thrall * Summon Daedra * Fury * Face Manipulation * Incinerate * Fast Healing * Healing Hands * Clairvoyance Trivia * The Moth King is heavily hinted at being Anders Auld, due to he and Auld sharing many characteristics and the fact that the Moth King's fortress of gold appeared to Emeric Auld in a premonition. * The Moth King was originally supposed to be able to possess people, however due to regulations he now simply alters his appearance to that of his victims. * The Moth King could possibly be a Dragonborn or at the very least have the power of the Thu'um considering in his first recorded appearance in Tamriel, he was alleged to have brought down a dragon with a single word and stolen its soul. * The Moth King has an immense liking for gold, this is a reference to the Dragon Soul which he allegedly stole as Dragons are rumored to have great fondness for the precious metal. Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Sorcerer